


all at once

by darthtayter



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthtayter/pseuds/darthtayter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks at him with the softest expression, and he thinks he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all at once

Britta is particularly beautiful in the moonlight, when she’s all bare skin that practically glows in the dark. He can’t get enough of her, it’s like she’s a marble statue that came to life and is willing to sleep with him. She looks at him with the softest expression, and he thinks he loves her, he thinks he’s loved her for a long fucking time now, thinks he could love her for another long time without ever stopping if she lets him.

“Your hairline is receding,” she says suddenly, running a finger along his forehead, and he takes back everything he just thought.

“What the fuck?” Jeff asks, jerking back. “No it isn’t.”

“Sure it is,” Britta says, clearly oblivious to the edge in his voice and the tension rising in his back. “Look, right here,” she says, tracing his ear.

“Get off,” he says, slapping her hand away.

“Calm down,” she says, and there's a glint in her eye now that he normally enjoys. “Jeez, what are you now, fifty-two? It was bound to happen.”

“Excuse me, Mary Tyler Moron, you met my father. He had hair.” Jeff doesn’t remember that too often, he prefers to continue remembering any number of things before he’d think of that, but it is true.

“Male baldness comes from the female side, you patriarchal jag,” Britta snaps, pulling the sheets up so that most of her is covered. “I should common-law divorce your ass right now."

She’s right, now that he’s been obsessively touching his scalp like someone in a Head and Shoulders ad for the last minute, he can feel it. “No,” Jeff says (whines), and his voice sounds sort of pathetic and small, even to his own ears.

When he looks back at her, she’s shifted over, opened her arms, she’s waiting for him. “Come here,” she says in a resigned sort of way.

He leans against her, and she hitches herself up enough to kiss the top of his head. “You’re a gigantic baby. I love you. You’ll rock the salt and pepper look.”

“I’ll be _distinguished_ ,” he informs her after he ponders this for a while, and she's right again, he can see it in his mind's eye even now. Maybe he’ll even pull off glasses. He can totally pull off glasses, probably at least as well as he's been pulling off squinting.

“Sure,” Britta says, shifting her arms and pulling him closer. “Of course you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: jeff/britta "things you said when you were scared". thereisnolaughterinschool is my tumblr and i could not be more down with the jeff/britta. i wrote this in like 15 minutes so there are probably many mistakes.


End file.
